onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Skypiea
Skypiea is an island located in the sky above Paradise.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, first appearance of Skypiea. It is the primary setting of the Skypiea Arc, and the fifth island visited by the Straw Hat Pirates on the Grand Line. The people in there have small wings on their backs, similar to the stereotypical angel which make them really unique, though no use has been revealed for them thus far. The daily life of sky people revolves around the use of Dials, which normally are not available in the Blue Sea. As opposed to the belly of the rest of the world, it uses extols as currency. The people of Skypiea have a religious reverence for soil, because it can yield plant life much better than island cloud can, and also other materials that come from the Blue Sea. Most of the people from the Blue Sea believe that Skypiea is merely a myth. The inhabitants of this haven 10,000 meters above the ground are a kind, trusting folk naturally, although through the years the war with Shandia, the thievery of blue-sea dwellers and the harsh rule of gods has jaded them, leaving them with a bitter taste towards outsiders in general. This isolationism is in stark contrast to Fishman Island, 10,000 meters below the waves, who, while sharing the traits of kindness, had become largely swamped with outsiders. History Early History From an ancient drawing in the city in the Moon we know that ancestors of the three sky peoples - Skypieans, Shandia, and Birkans - had lived on the Moon together long time ago but once had headed to the Earth. Their further history mostly remains a mystery. We know, however, that some time in past Skypieans settled in the region which is now called Skypiea. According to Gan Fall, Skypiea was around long before Jaya got thrown up into the sky. At those times treasures from the Blue Sea would be knocked up into the sky, and the Skypieans would collect the spoils. Emergence of Upper Yard and 400 Years War Four hundred years ago half of Jaya, subsequently called Upper Yard, was knocked up into the sky. By that time it had been homeland to Shandia for many centuries. Upper Yard presented an amount of earth never seen by Skypieans before, and that is why they wanted it so badly that they fought off the Shandia to claim it. Calgara, the Shandia leader, fought bravely to defend his home, yet he was killed in battle. The Skypieans successfully drove off the Shandia and claimed the Upper Yard. For 400 years, Skypieans and Shandia were at each other's throats. 6 years ago, Gan Fall wanted to return the Upper Yard to the Shandia to end the 400 Years War, but his negotiations failed to take place due to Enel taking over. 22–26 years ago, the Roger Pirates visited Skypiea and met Gan Fall. Under Enel's rule Six years ago, Enel came to Skypiea with his men, after destroying his homeland Birka. He overthrew Gan Fall, claimed his position as God and became the despotic ruler of Skypiea himself. He settled in Upper Yard with his warriors and servants, but for Skypieans and all other people this island became a forbidden land on death penalty. After Enel took over, all the citizens of Skypiea lived in constant fear of him. His highly developed mantra and ability to sense electric fields allowed him to hear conversations and thus made him aware of almost everything happening in Skypiea. If anyone dared to speak out against Enel, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Enel made foreigners out to be criminals by imputing a crime for almost any of their action (even snoring). Until they arrived for the Judgment, the inhabitants of Skypiea were responsible for guiding them there. Anyone would become criminal himself, upon helping a criminal. This gave birth to the citizens' sense of crime. Skypieans became feeble and weak. Defeating Enel Soon after the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates, great events happen in Skypiea. Straw Hats fight against Enel and his subordinates. Shandia were also involved in this fight. Enel tries to destroy the whole Skypiea, and destroys the Angel Island, but in the end he is defeated. Those events reconcile Shandia and Skypieans, and thus the 400 Years War ends. Currently Skypieans and Shandia now live together in peace in Upper Yard. The Shandia have managed to win back their home while they help the Skypieans rebuild their own home. The bottom layer is 7000 meters above the ocean, the upper layer is 10,000 meters above the ocean. Areas in Skypiea Skypiea is composed of numerous areas. Below the areas are listed in the order they would normally be encountered. Heaven's Gate is located in the White Sea and serves as an entrance to Skypiea. Visitors must pay 1,000,000,000 per person to enter. Amazon, the gate-keeper that resides down here with her Vision Dial-powered camera, where she collects entrance immigration fees, and immigration for those who are leaving. She is generally unable to understand the events around her, as she lets people in without collecting fees, but not warning them they will become criminals. When everyone was evacuating Angel Island, she attempted to take images of them all, not realizing that Angel Island was about to be destroyed. Many outsiders become criminals for not paying the fee, because Amazon fails to explain Extol, the currency of Skypiea. After going past Amazon, a giant Speedy Shrimp will grasp the immigrant's ship and lift it along a Milky Road, which goes up to the White-White Sea. Finally the guests will arrive in Skypiea. The Heaven's Gate was destroyed along with Angel Island by Enel's Raigo attack though Amazon was able to escape. Angel Island One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, first appearance of Angel Island. is the original part of Skypiea. The island is formed of the Island Clouds. It houses all Skypieans and is home to the famous Lovely Street. There exists a dock as well as houses, shops and the White Berets. It was destroyed by Enel. Angel Beach is where the Straw Hat Pirates met Pagaya and Conis for the first time.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 239 and Episode 154, first appearance of Angel Beach. Lovely Street One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 244 and Episode 158, first appearance of Lovely Street. is a rather well-known and well-traveled part of Angel Island. It is the main marketplace. The road has many shops, and is a sort of Skypiean main street. Shops of all kinds line the road of Lovely Street, including many Dial and food shops. There, Conis confronted the citizens of Angel Island, and gave her announcement regarding Enel's plan. Gan Fall's Home This is where the Knight of the Sky lives, which is out of the range of Enel's mantra. He grows his own vegetables in his yard, in front of his home. Behind his house is a big tree. Upper Yard This is the other half of Jaya, blasted up by Knock Up Stream 400 years ago. It is much larger than Angel Island. As a great amount of Vearth it is of high value for the sky inhabitants, being called "holy land". It had become residence for rulers of Skypiea, including Enel. The trees and Animals on Upper Yard have grown to huge sizes, due to the decrease in the atmosphere. Enel's priests ran their Ordeals here. A giant beanstalk, called Giant Jack, towers up in the center of the island, piercing through the ruins of ancient city Shandora and the God's Shrine. The Shandorian Golden Belfry resides on a cloud nearby. The Sacrificial Altar is also located in Upper Yard. A Milky Road leads to Upper Yard from Angel Island. Shandia Village This is a hidden village where the Shandia have lived after being expelled from Upper Yard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 249 and Episode 163, first appearance of Shandia Village. Its location was unknown to Enel. People live here in houses resembling Native American tipi. Totem poles and a statue of Calgara can be seen in the village. Rubber Band Land Rubber Band Land is a new amusement park that has opened up on Skypiea during the two years the Straw Hats were away. Its mascot and reason for existing is a crudely carved statue of Usopp, who first introduced rubber bands to the Skypiean people upon his visit there. Pumpkin Cafe The is a new restaurant that opened in Skypiea during the two year timeskip. Laki and Conis are working here together. The bowls and cups are in the shape of pumpkins. The restaurant is famous for its pumpkin noodles. Food *Pumpkins *Sky Seafood *Consnaches Technology The Skypieans use Dials extensively for their everyday lives, integrating these special shells into technology, having them act as fuel-providers, recorders, among many other uses. Some Dials tend to get down onto the Blue Seas, despite the two worlds rarely interact with each other. Dials can also be used as weapons, either directly or being installed into other devices. Transportation *Waver *Jet Board *Jet Ski *Dial Boats. An example is Karasumaru Weapons *Burn Blade *Sky Arrows *Light Guns *Burn Lance *Burn Bazooka *Ohm's Sword *Cloudcutter Cloudcutter Cloudcutter is a tool used by the Skypieans to cut clouds in order to build houses and buildings in Angel Island. They are essentially very long saws that need at least two people to operate. Robin used a cloud cutter in order to get to Shandora that was buried deep beneath her. It first appeared in Chapter 240 and Episode 154. People Skypiea is inhabited by 3 races who can be distinguished by the shape of their wings. Birkans' wings face downward while Skypiens' and Shandia's wings face upward. The wings of Shandia tend to have more and longer feathers than the Skypians'. Skypieans *Amazon *Pagaya *Conis *Gan Fall *McKinley *Marilyn Shandia *Wiper *Genbo *Braham *Kamakiri *Laki *Shandia Chief *Aisa Birkans *Enel *Ohm *Shura *Gedatsu *Satori *Hotori and Kotori *Yama *Gode Residents Skypieans are the people who come from Skypiea and live on Angel Island and other islands in the sky. The term "Skypiean" came from English dubs, and is not in the original Japanese, where the race went unnamed. They first appeared in Chapter 238 and Episode 153. The Skypieans are mostly a non-aggressive race who live peacefully on the Sky Islands. They use dials for everyday use, such as cooking. They have small wings similar to the ones found on the backs of the Shandia. They greet each other by saying 'Heso' (which is Japanese for bellybutton) often while putting their hand against their head and sticking two fingers up. Appearance They train their hair to grow like the antenna of an insect from a young age. Their wing style is very different from Birkans, styled closer to the Shandia wings. Their wings tend to have shorter feathers that are slightly less in number than a Shandia, often these feathers are thicker and more rounded. They are so close that at times the wings appear to be identical. However, the main difference between Shandia and Skypieans is that Skypieans often have lighter skin tones. They wear more simple civilian looking attire then the Shandia and Birkans. Inter-species Relationships Though peaceful, because of their devotion towards their ruling cast and their value of Vearth, long ago their ancestors entered a war with the Shandia over their homeland, one which lasted 400 years. When the Birkans came along, they witnessed their caste system being abused by these newcomers and many of the Skypieans suffered under Enel's leadership because of his power. While the relationship with the Shandia was healed at the end of the war, leaving them to see if time would tell if the two races could get along, the remaining supporters of Enel were banished to a desert cloud. Strength While seemingly physically weaker then the other sky races, they are more organized and are the most civilized. Their strength is in their more caring nature, their organization and their resource access. Essentially, since they stole Skypiea from the Shandia's ancestors they also held one more strength - Vearth and with it also the Shandia homeland. Of the Skypieans featured, none displayed any signs of Mantra. Beliefs They follow the Leadership of their ruling governor (whom they call 'God'). They rarely question the actions of their ruling caste, even when faced with the fearsome Enel. To the Skypieans, the ground from the Blue Seas below (which they refer to as 'Vearth') is sacred as plants do not grow without it in Skypiea. Like the Shandia, they see no value in gold since they value Vearth. God of Skypiea :The subject of this article is the unnamed God of Skypiea from 400 years before the main storyline. For later holders of the post, see Enel and Gan Fall. He was the former ruler of Skypiea, who lived 400 years ago and bore the title of "God". He was introduced in a flashback in Chapter 292 and Episode 189. It was he who decided that the landing of the Upper Yard in Skypiea is "his miracle" and that "only he deserves to live there" and so banished all the Shandia from their homes, starting the 400 year war. Animals * See Animals of Skypiea. * See also Pierre, Fuza, Holy, and Su. Organizations * God's Guards * God's Enforcers Trivia * The ancient drawing depicts the three races of the sky. However, the drawings also appear to depict a group of people working together towards one goal. With this noted at some point the Shandorians, Skypieans and Birkans may have even been one and the same race (more believable since the Skypieans and Shandia wings are almost identical). Regardless of whether or not they were the same people, to date the history of them separating (or maybe just losing contact with each other) has not been mentioned in the storyline. In fact the only mentioning of a link to the three races past appears to be the Birkan's folklore about the Fairy Vearth. * The portrayal of the Skypieans is similar to the same portrayal of white settlers that traveled to America and meeting with the Native American Indians. Like the white settlers, the Skypieans took the homeland of the Shandia from them. References Site Navigation fr:Skypiéa it:Skypiea zh:空島 Category:Sky Locations Category:Grand Line Islands